


晚宴

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	晚宴

我推开餐厅的门，把一个系着红缎带的巨大蛋糕盒放在桌面上。

坐在主位上的人抬头瞥了我一眼，继续低头吃他的东西。  
“东西都准备好了吗？”他向来不在意这些细节，一边咀嚼一边发问，两片翕动的唇间发出含混不清的暧昧水声。

他应该是刚刚起床，脸上还带着一丝散漫的倦意，睡袍领口松松垮垮，光裸的脚踩在柔软的地毯上。  
橘色的肉片在他唇间打了个转儿，消失不见。

他表情冷淡得近乎禁欲，看上去倒真像个正经八百的严肃作家。

然而只有我知道，哦不，有很多人也知道，他只写低贱下流的色情小说，描绘那些个圣洁冷淡的淫娃荡妇是他的专长。  
他的书你只用一只手便可以握住，因为你需要另一只手来握一些硬邦邦热乎乎的东西，你甚至可以用那些书页作为发泄后擦拭用的纸巾。这就是它们存在的所有意义。

男人站起身，迈着步子走过来。  
“我看看你买的蛋糕，会不会丑的要命，今晚丢光我的面子。”

今晚是他的生日宴会。

我不知道他是怎样结识那些文艺界的著名人士的，这些人往往都对色情文学嗤之以鼻，摆出一副道貌岸然的样子，名字却出现在宴会的邀请名单上。

他趴在桌沿上，想掀起纸盒的盖子，怎奈缎带系得太紧，怎样努力都只能露出一条小缝来。  
他上身撑着桌子，腰部用力而轻微抖动着，睡袍勾勒出圆润的臀部线条，隐隐约约能看到内裤边缘的痕迹。

“先生，今晚没有人会来。”  
他的动作停了一下。  
“我把宴会的时间改到了明晚。”我站在他身后，声音平静无波。  
“为什么？你明知道今晚就是我的生日，为何要改到明天？”他脸上浮起一层薄怒，生气地质问我。  
他向来都不屑于正眼看我，只有发怒的时候才瞪圆他那双漂亮的圆眼睛，里面虚虚映出我的影子。

“因为我想陪您过生日，”我粗暴地把他扯进怀里，用手臂紧紧禁锢他的身子，贴近他耳廓道，“我想陪您过一个特别的、难忘的生日。”  
他愤怒地咆哮着，用力地挣扎，似乎不明白往日乖顺的仆人为何会变成野兽。而他只是一个瘦弱的作家，他做的一切都是无用功，连生气的样子都好看得要命，激发出我更深层的欲望。

我的手从松垮的睡袍下摆探进去。他的腿长而直，又细又白，紧绷又丰满，此刻正夹得死紧，一丝缝都没有，真是副绝妙的身子。  
他的反应并不能阻止我的动作。我把手指狠狠插入他紧并的两腿间，激出他一声带着媚意的惊叫，霎时指间一片温暖的湿意。

哈！原来是这样！我发现了一个惊天的秘密。

“不要……手出去……不要摸那里……放开我……”  
他的身子抖着，声音羞耻而愤怒，却莫名有一丝甜腻的气息。

他腿间已沾满了滑腻的液体，并得再紧也无济于事，随着我手指的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
我疯狂地按压揉捏着那处柔嫩又湿润的地方，附在他耳边笑：“先生果然妙人，身子都和别个生的不同，你且说说‘那里’是哪里？叫什么名字？你说了我便不再摸了，嗯？”  
他只死死咬着嘴唇，发出极细微的呜呜声。  
“诶呀，先生的骚水流了好些，地毯都要被你浸湿了。”

“啊！你放开我！禽兽！给我滚开！”他叫道，声音带上了哭腔，身子却没有一丝力气，前身的东西慢慢抬起了头。

带花纹的黑色薄蕾丝包裹着他柔软的臀部，透出泛着些红的、白嫩嫩皮肉的色泽来，光看上一眼就让人血脉贲张。  
“先生，你穿这样骚的底裤走来走去，下面是不是一天到晚都在淌着水？是不是很想要男人用大鸡巴狠狠捅你？”  
“闭……闭嘴……”  
“这样就受不住了？你写的书里可有比这更下流千百倍的话，你是不是都悄悄地在梦里说？”

他发着抖闭上眼，透明的水珠子颤巍巍地挂在睫毛尖上，脆弱又惹人怜爱。

我将那条薄软的三角裤高高拉起聚成一条绳，它弹动一下，便深深陷进那条柔软的肉缝里。肥厚的肉唇竟将它生生吞了进去，摸不出一丝痕迹。再扯动的时候他便浪声叫着，粗糙的布绳直把那颗肉粒磨得红肿肿立起来，泡软的肉花颤抖着不断收缩。  
“先生，你的小逼在吸我呢，是不是想吃大肉棒了？”  
他绷紧身子，发出呜噫一声长吟，下身吐出清亮亮一大泡水来，失了力似的往下溜。

我架着他纤细的腰，把他翻了个面。雪白无瑕的身子横躺在暗红色的桌布上，承着水晶灯亮闪闪的光，白得有些晃眼。  
他双眼失神，红唇微张，像个破旧的布娃娃，泪珠儿一颗一颗滚下来。

我掰开他的腿，像打开一只无力挣扎的蚌壳。  
他的性器还硬着，直把那条小内裤顶出一个高高的帐篷，颜色浅得很，一看就甚少使用。下面那口小逼却是被肏熟了的深红色，眼下两瓣唇正无力地翻着，一动就有清泠泠的水儿流出来。

霎时间他书里的那些个淫娃荡妇都活了起来。他是在写自己，明明是一个千人万人骑的婊子，却冷淡矜持得像个圣女，拿出一套处子般的贞洁样子做给人看。  
我的裤裆甚至要爆裂开来。

“先生，你写书的时候，下面那张嘴是不是一张一合地吃着自己的手指？不，先生这么骚，只有手指是不够的。是不是含着更粗更硬的东西？他们肏你的逼，你便写书卖出去，这样每日就有千百人想着你的逼射精，你是不是痒得要命？”

“不要……不要说了……”他声音细如蚊蚋，身子被情欲染得通红，下面却还在滴滴答答地流水。

我俯下身子用舌头去舔那水儿，他浪叫一声，腿根都打起颤来，被我狠狠摁住。我用唇舌包裹着他两片肥软的肉唇，一点点描摹上面细小的褶皱，又去嘬他那颗肿如豆大的艳红肉蒂。  
“啊……在舔……唔啊……舔得好舒服……嗯”

他的声音平日里总是又冷又刻薄，本是一把低沉的嗓子，现在居然比妓馆里的窑姐儿还要媚上许多。

下身又喷出股水来，一处小洞张张合合，迫不及待地诱人深入。我便将舌头伸进去四处探着，他那里竟像处子一样紧致又生涩，肉壁紧紧缠上来。  
男人长成这副样子就是欠操的命，更何况还多了一口妖精一样的逼。  
他被我舌头肏得眼睛翻起了白，我瞅准时机换成了手指快速地抽插起来，他腿根疯狂地打着颤，涎水从那两片唇角流出来，哭叫着登了顶。

我把沾满他精液与淫水的内裤从他体内抠出来，又带出一泡没吐净的液。  
“艹，真骚。”

他眼角通红地看我，竟有几分求欢的意味。一只脚将将要向我胯间探，又没了力气垂下去。

“我知道……我从前待你并不好……我……你要什么我都能给你的……我躺在这里好冷……”  
他语气软得像一只奶猫。

“我只想要你的逼和屁股，你能给我吗？”

他的眼睛瞪圆了，里面透出一股羞愤来，末了又脆弱地垂下眼：“我给你……你可以莫要与旁人说么？”  
“说什么？”我佯装不知。  
“就是……我那里……有一个女人的屄，求求你，我让你肏，你不要说出去。”

“你这番话说给多少个男人听过？”  
他愣住了。  
“你请的那十个叔伯老头里——有几个肏过你这口逼？”  
他疯狂地摇着头，眼泪扑簌簌地掉，哭道：“我没有！我没有！不是你想的那样！”  
“婊子。”我骂他。  
他没有反驳，只是呜呜咽咽地哭，直哭得全身的肉都抖起来。

金属刺骨的凉意逼停了他的哭声。他努力撑起身子去看，只能看到下身一根细细的柄亮亮地闪着光。  
“天然一副好柜子，不占满了总是寂寞得很，先生，你说是也不是？”  
他看到我手中亮闪闪的金属器具，好容易停止的眼泪又淌下来。“不要……求求你……不要……”

“我只是个仆人，先生求我的事太多了，我做不到的。”我用第二柄汤匙拨开他肥软的肉唇，用平滑的匙背磨弄他肿大的肉粒，引得他一声骚叫，没怎么用力就送了进去，“我们来看看这个可人的小柜子究竟能放多少呢——”

餐桌上一共有十一套餐具，所以一共有十一柄汤匙，握在我手里聚成吓人的一堆。  
他在哭，下面的小嘴看起来却受用得很，一张一合地继续吞着，冰凉的金属划过穴口和肉壁时快乐地抖。

我的手很快空了。  
他已经没了声音，只是恹恹地躺着，偶尔发出一声被拉成细丝的呻吟。  
“先生，你居然全都吃下去了，真棒！”我惊讶地叹道。  
他的手抬了一下，又放下去。下面那张嘴被撑得大开，边缘是失了血色的薄薄一层，随着我恶意戳弄的手指轻轻开合着，内里蠕动的粉红色肉壁看得一清二楚。  
我抓着金属柄的手轻轻转动了一下，他就像一条鱼一样从桌布上弹起来，脖颈绷出美丽的线条，失神地叫起来。

我加快了手里的速度。金属制品光滑的表面与粗糙的缝隙来回操弄着他脆弱敏感的穴壁，他再也控制不住自己淫浪的叫声。  
“啊啊啊……好撑……快拔出来……唔嗯……不要了……太超过了……好爽啊……”  
他一边叫着一边摆起腰迎合着我，我终于肏出了他婊子的本性。

“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……宝贝你好棒……不要停……”

他胡乱叫着，眼睛已经失了焦距。

“舒服的话就乖乖听我的，好不好？”  
“好……我乖……听你的……唔嗯……”  
“我累了，你用自己的小逼含住它们好不好？”

“只要滑出来一柄，我就把你的秘密告诉垃圾堆旁边的流浪汉，他的眼睛可总往你身上瞟呢。”

他吓得那处一紧，我松了手，去摸他雪白瘦削的身子。触感有如上等的羊脂美玉，似乎透着一丝若有若无的香气，我沉醉其中，但想到这具身体早被人采撷过无数次，手下的动作就暴虐起来。  
他已经完完全全陷入情欲之中，完全忘了我要命的威胁。沾满淫水的金属汤匙滑得很，一不注意就溜了半个出来。他吓得要用手去抓，却被我挡住了。  
“先生的小骚穴会吸的很，何不把那汤匙自个儿吸回去？”

他把自己一双红唇紧紧抿成了白色，下面一朵肉花不住颤抖着，小口收缩着一张一合，肥涨的肉唇像生出意识一样，竟生生将那一把汤匙都吸进了更深的地方，吐出个透明的泡泡来。  
“啊……哈……我……我不行了……呜”  
淫水顺着勺柄哗啦啦地流下来，他却依旧不敢放松，只是紧紧含着。

我握住湿淋淋的勺柄往出拔，却不动。“好了，先生做得好，不为难先生了。”  
他听我这么说，方才放松了身子。用解放了的、汁水淋漓的下身隔着裤子蹭我的硬物，用一点水红的舌尖舔自己那两片唇。  
赤裸裸的暗示。

“先生刚起床吧，早餐只吃了一半，现在一定饿得很。”  
“我不饿。”他一副放荡的样子，直拿那条细长的美腿来勾我的腰，与平时冷淡淡的模样天差地别。  
“不，你饿，尤其是下面那张嘴儿。”

他眨着眼睛，突然欢叫道：“是了是了，我下面饿得很，又好痒，好想吃硬硬的大肉棒。”  
他又去用舌头去舔那半张的嘴，直弄得唇上一片淫靡水光。

“不急，你实在饿可以先吃些别的。”  
我推开他，去主位端了他那剩了半碟的三文鱼来。他一双眼睛看着我，眸子里的荡色一点点转成惊惧。  
“不要。”他用手臂撑着桌子往反方向躲，却被我按住了腰不能动弹。

“怎么会不要？这可是先生平日里最爱吃的东西。”

我握住他半硬的浅色性器套弄着，不时用手指处粗糙的茧子摩擦他软红细嫩的顶端和敏感的沟壑。他平时自然甚少碰那二两肉，我却深谙其中之道，不一会儿就让他颤着身子交代了出来。

射精后的身体敏感又瘫软，他眼角泛红，上上下下的嘴儿都一同大口喘着气。橘红色的肉片被夹在牙筷间，末梢轻轻地颤着。  
“不……不要……不要……呜……”

他也许是水做的。身子又软又白嫩，肏起来上下都有流不尽的水儿。  
“不，我看你这张小骚口可饿得很。”

我在他那肿胀的阴户上狠狠摸了一把，蹭了一手黏答答的水，两瓣肉被压得聚拢又散开，沉甸甸地耷拉在两边。  
我将肉片的一端轻轻靠上去，那绽开的花心先是瑟缩了一下，随即迅速收缩起来，竟一下子吃进去半个。  
“啊……呜嗯……快…快弄出去……”  
他努力摆着腰，想摆脱身体吞噬异物的感觉。  
“先生的小骚逼咬得如此紧，怕是拔不出来的。”我手指一松，那肉片噗噜噜一声沿着花径滑了进去，消失得无影无踪。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他那朵肉花疯狂地蠕动着，想要把体内冰冷柔软的东西排出体外，谁知却让那物越陷越深。他又短促地叫了一声，终于不动了。  
我将那些剩下的肉片如法炮制，几乎只是刚碰到穴口就被那张湿红淫靡的嘴迅速吞下去。他竟在其中得了趣，呜呜噫噫地张嘴叫起来，直把剩的半盘尽数吃了下去。  
他那里涨得像个馒头，体内滑腻腻的肉片随着按压的动作摩擦着，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“啊……”他发出一声满足的低吟来，“它们撑得我好饱……唔嗯……”  
“你好会玩……我为什么……没有早些发现呢……”

“你那里是不是也很大？我好想要……呃啊啊啊～”

我用嘴紧贴着他湿淋淋的肉缝，从其中吸出一片鱼肉来吞下了肚。  
“这东西沾了先生的骚水味道实在好得很，您也应该尝尝。”  
我不顾他的反抗，将他两条长腿架了起来，附在他耳边道：“乖，自己把里面的东西吐出来。”

他薄软的肚皮一起一伏，那口小逼紧紧缩着，又蠕动了几下，伴着呜噫一声长吟，一块鱼肉裹着黏答答的液体噗噜一声跌出穴口，在光滑的瓷盘里打着转。  
“真是副淫荡的身子。”  
我用指尖拎起那片湿淋淋的肉凑近他嘴边，他只是羞红了眼，两排洁白的牙齿紧紧合着，死也不松口。我用力摁开他下颌，两颊薄薄的两片肉被挤到一处，压着他舌面把那东西塞进他喉咙里。  
他被呛得流出了眼泪。  
“怎么样？自己的味道好吃吗？”

他的尊严已荡然无存了。  
他身子抖着，口里嗯嗯呜呜叫个不停，下身像失禁一样吐出一大汪水，肉块儿接连噗噗地挤出穴口跌进盘里。

我用盒子上的红缎带在他性器根部绑了个蝴蝶结。  
蛋糕是最普通的蛋糕，反正也并不是用来吃的。我用刀划下一块盛在盘里，在他害怕的眼神中露出一个礼貌的笑容。  
“生日快乐，我亲爱的先生——”

我把那一团柔软甜腻的东西拍在他熟烂的两腿之间，很快便又变成一片雪白了，他就像一个等待被强奸的柔弱处子，身上没有一处不是脆弱又可怜的。

我用柔软甜腻的奶油抹遍他全身。他的皮肤细腻又光滑，该硬的地方硬如石子，该软的地方软得像春水。  
“先生，你的蛋糕可漂亮得很呢。”我的手指在他周身轻点着，“两颗红樱桃——一根红蜡烛——两朵吐着露水儿的花——你说漂亮不漂亮？”

他愣怔着，漂亮的眼睛一片空洞。

“——先生怎的不说话？”我伸了手指在他后穴里翻搅着，很快便探到那个要命的点，他弓起身子甜腻腻地叫起来。  
“那下人我便要先帮先生点蜡烛了。”

他捕捉到一丝危险的气息，努力睁开眼，却见我端着银烛台，将一团温暖的火焰向那高高立着的肉茎凑过去，瞬间变了表情，啊啊叫着扭着腰想躲，又流着泪苦苦求我拿开。  
“先生乖乖地不要乱动，玩火可是很危险的。”一滴滚烫的蜡油直直跌了下去，在下腹那雪白剔透的皮上留下一个红印子。

他吓呆了，腿间立着的物什也有疲软的趋势，我便又坏心眼儿地在他穴里抠挖，逼得他腰高高低低地抬，那团火也跟了上上下下地动。他几乎要被极致的恐惧与快感折磨疯了。

我看着他那副样子，逐渐失去了逗弄他的耐心，只想简单粗暴地肏坏这个装圣洁的荡妇。我解开裤链，把早已硬得发疼的东西解放出来，狠狠抽着他下面红肿软烂的两张嘴。  
他像只发了春的猫一样欢快地叫着，扭动着身子往我鸡巴上蹭，一双手伸上来不住地摸。  
“啊……我果然没有猜错……呜呜宝贝你好大……抽得我好爽……快进来好不好……”

我厌恶极了他这副暴露本性的骚浪样子，一把推开他凑上来的身子狠狠插了进去。  
他发出一声高亢的媚叫，熟烂的花穴紧紧绞着我的鸡巴，暖热的水儿一波一波喷上去。

“哈……被那么多男人肏过逼还是这么紧，真是天生的极品婊子，”我发出一声满足的喟叹，“先生，你的小骚逼好紧好热，我要化在里面了。”

他不应我，只是一探一探地摆着腰，满足自己深不见底的欲望，口里淫乱地叫着。

“先生？白先生？”我叫他，他仍不理，我便狠狠在他那张漂亮脸蛋儿上掴了一掌。他被我打得发蒙，嘴角漏下一丝血来，愣怔地看着我。  
“你莫要忘了，”我抽出鸡巴狠狠捣进他那个肉洞里，“现在是我在强奸你，你最好矜持一点。”

他被我肏得说不出话来，嫩红的肉壁紧紧吸着粗硕狰狞的柱体，甚至带出些在穴口来。奶油被拍打成膨胀易断裂的白沫子，混着体液堆在股间，实在色情得要命。

“啊……好深……快来……再用力些……啊！”

他腿根剧烈地发着抖，穴壁突然绞紧，显然是要登顶了。我轻蔑地笑，把鸡巴从他那个淫荡的肉洞里抽出来，狠狠插进后面那个穴里。

他叫得仿佛第一次被男人肏屁股一样，里面的肉却再熟稔不过地涌上来，撒欢儿一样的吸着。失了主顾的逼委屈巴巴地吐着水儿，湿淋淋流了我一裤子。

“艹，先生，你不该写书的，你该脱了你的衣服，上人最多的十字路口站着去，让所有的男人都看着你的骚逼和骚屁眼，轮流把你干个爽。”我发泄般地狠狠撞着，囊袋把他白软的屁股拍得一片通红，“你该去卖逼卖屁眼，这可比你写那些下流东西赚得多得多。”

他羞愤地瞪着我，泪水流了满脸，用那两条细白的胳膊遮住眼。  
我懒得看他这副装模作样的丑态，就着插入的姿势将他翻了个身撂在桌上。他又淫叫一声，我便发了狠地抽击他雪白的臀峰，直把那两团肉打得像女人的奶子一般翻着白浪，留下触目惊心的红印子。  
我竟然觉得他后穴也涌出水来，随着动作噗呲噗呲地响。  
“先生，你怕是生出来就要被男人肏死的，你的骚屁眼居然也会吐水？嗯？我是不是干得你要爽死了？”  
他半张着口，伸着舌头不住喘气，下面那张空着的嘴流着水儿，一张一合地吸着，竟一口一口嘬着我鸡巴下的卵蛋。我双目赤红，掐着他的腰，用顶端狠狠磨着他肠道里的那块软肉，破口骂道：“挨操挨不够的骚婊子，肮脏淫贱的母狗，好会吸男人的鸡巴。”

他被那快感激得双眼翻白，涎水从合不拢的嘴角滴滴答答地流出来，竟像完全没听到似的继续叫着。  
“啊啊……我不行了……我要炸开了……好难受……求求你给我解开罢……”

“不过是一条会摇着屁股求肏的下贱母狗，有什么求人的资格？”我继续骂他。  
“啊……呜……我不是……我不是母狗”

我捏着他那颗硬如石子的肉蒂搓磨捻压，他两个穴疯狂收紧，吐出一大泡水来。我将湿漉漉的手指插进他嘴里拨弄他的舌头，“骚成这样还不是母狗？母狗最喜欢男人的大鸡巴了，你问问你这两张嘴，哪个不喜欢？”

他又嘤嘤地哭，直哭得抽起气来，下面的软肉也一下一下地吸着，吸得我头皮发麻。

他哭了一会儿，抽抽噎噎地说：“我……我是母狗……你给我解开好不好……我要坏掉了……”

“呵，我本来还觉得你有些骨气，既然这样就叫几声主人来听听。”

他委屈极了，不肯张嘴，却被我几个急撞撞开了口，软软糯糯道：“主主……主人……”  
我登时便觉得下体又涨了一圈。他也觉察到了，便扯着桌布要向前逃，被我抓着腰狠狠撞了一下，身子就像面条一样软下来。  
“母狗最爱吃什么？”我一边大开大合地捅他一边问。  
“啊……最……最爱吃……主人的大鸡巴……”  
“主人的大鸡巴干得你爽不爽？”我加快了速度，他雪白的屁股也求欢似的摇了起来，被束缚的性器前前后后地甩动着，口里的呻吟又短又急。  
“啊啊啊…好爽…呜呜…好棒……再深一点……”

我突然对他的表情好奇起来。  
我扳过他的身子，折起他一条腿。他的脸上混杂着极致的痛苦与欢愉，眉头蹙起，红唇半张，泪珠从雪白的双颊滚下来，竟让我想起教堂里的圣母苦相来。受难的极大屈辱何尝不是一种极乐呢？

“乖狗儿，前面的那张小嘴饿极了吧？”我用手在那团肿胀的熟烂软肉上胡乱摩擦着，沾了一手黏答答的水儿，“说些好听的，我便喂喂你这张骚嘴儿。”

“主人的大肉棒……哈啊……好粗好长……呜……我淫荡的小屁穴……要被主人插坏了……”  
他不住地浪叫着，白软的屁股被干得发抖，嘴里说着他书里处处皆是的淫词浪语。  
我自然是再熟悉不过的。我曾经无数次在角落里套弄着我粗硬的鸡巴，脑子里满满都是他那两条雪白的腿和屁股，还有他一副眼高于顶的表情。

而现在他正躺在我身下，被我肏成一条只能乖乖求饶的淫贱母狗。  
“说得不错，还有吗？你不是很会写吗？”我抓着他瘦弱前倾的身体一下下狠狠钉在肉棒上，“现在说不定就有很多人摸着自己的鸡巴，想要射爆你的小骚逼呢。”  
他呜呜地叫着，眸子里现出放弃一切的绝望来，终于道：“主人……我的小骚逼好痒……快进来……啊嗯……快用主人的大鸡巴肏坏它……”  
他说完后便不再动了，像失去了一切般躺着任我动作。

我用力地捅着他窄窄的穴，每一下都推开层层叠叠的媚肉，直撞到最深，突然顶到了最内里一块紧闭着的肉口。他惊叫着弹起来，眼里满是恐惧。  
“求求你……求求你……放过我……不能再深了……”

我知道我顶到了宫口。我用手掌揉捏着他胸前两片薄薄的软肉，道：“你不是最喜欢写那些个大奶女人了么？或许你怀了孕，这里也会像女人一样高高涨起来的。”  
他哭叫着求我，讨好似的摸我的手臂，我却只是更加努力地肏着那一处，等着它为我彻底打开的一刻。

比任何一处更柔韧紧致的肉口箍着我肉棒的顶端，温热的水一股股停不下来地流着。他失神地叫了半声，便像一片落叶一样倒了下去。  
我难以自控，在他炙热而紧缩的柔软穴道里发了疯般地冲刺着，他的腿根、臀肉和腰肢都痉挛般地抽动起来，两个穴疯狂绞紧，我又动作了几下，将那束着他的红缎带抽开来，低吼着射在了他身体深处。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他嘶声叫着，身体里所有的水儿都被榨出来，从合不拢的红烂穴口汩汩涌出。  
他竖立着的性器抖了抖，一小口一小口地吐出白浊的液体。  
我捋了一把自己软掉的鸡巴，把上面满满的淫水和浊精都糊到他那张漂亮如大理石像般的脸上。

他躺在那里，像一片被抽干了水分的叶子，一碰就会碎似的。他比任何时候都要脆弱，又比任何时候都要美。

我竟不由自主伸出手去抱他。  
他细瘦的蝴蝶骨静静贴着我的手心，一双眼睛失了焦距，迷迷茫茫地要凑上来亲我。  
我躲开他的嘴唇。

“亲吻是情人之间才做的，而我只是个强奸犯。”

远处的钟声响了整整八下。

沉寂已久的门厅渐渐响起一阵人声。

他靠在我怀里，像一只虚弱的、放下所有防备的新生小兽，此刻身子却剧烈地颤抖起来，看我的眼神像看着从地狱里走来的恶魔。  
他想逃，却被我紧紧禁锢了手脚。

我打碎了他所有的尊严。  
而这只是个开始。

门外嘈杂的脚步声越来越近了。

我附在他耳边：“先生，您的生日晚宴马上要开始了。虽然我给厨师放了假——但您大可放心，我会让每一位客人都心满意足地走出这里的。”

“生日快乐。”


End file.
